


The Vision

by AlwaysHaveNeverHold



Series: Aurora [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Babies, Cute, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fear, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Hallucinations, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing, Living Together, Love, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Original Character(s), Pandemics, Sequel, Sexuality Crisis, Smoking, Texting, Visions, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysHaveNeverHold/pseuds/AlwaysHaveNeverHold
Summary: Wooyoung has gone off to travel the world, but it's been put on hold because of the pandemic. Meanwhile, San has a sexuality crisis, Iseul's sister left her 15-month old baby with her and the rest of the roommates, and Yunho has trouble getting back into the entertainment industry after being black-listed. In addition, Wooyoung starts to have visions.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Aurora [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630090
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Jesus Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Follow me on instagram @alwayshaveneverhold, Tumblr @alwayshaveneverholdd! Thanks for reading!!

**2:13 PM | prostitutes**

**4:55 PM | Naked Twister**

**7:19 PM | Haebi and Wooyoungs PMs**

[Tumblr](https://alwayshaveneverholdd.tumblr.com/)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/alwayshaveneverhold/)


	2. Babies in Trash Cans

**10:34 AM | Naked Twister**

**4:42 PM | prostitutes**


	3. Horton Hears a BITCH ASS LIAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Follow me on instagram @alwayshaveneverhold, Tumblr @alwayshaveneverholdd! Thanks for reading!!

**SannyD's Story**

**GothBoyfriend's Private Story** 🔒

**tinyjoongbigpeener's Story**

**shiningsun98's Story**

**minki_baby's Story**

**yunhoe_99's Story**

**dewdropsorsomepoeticshit's Story**

**d1ckrain's Private Story** 🔒

**4:19 AM | Naked Twister**

**4:23 AM | Haebi and Wooyoung's PMs**

**12:43 PM | prostitutes**

**5:04 PM | Naked Twister**


End file.
